To The End
by birdsfly
Summary: Raven why? Why did you save me? Why did you have to die? RobinxRaven. R&R


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

This is my story it's sad or at least that's what it's supposed to be. The Poem is mine so please don't take. Anyway read and review please.

_**To the End**_

**It was too late**

**Way to late**

Robin closed his eyes while brushing his hand through his hair. He sat on the roof his legs dangling off to the side. In his hand he moved around a communicator that was not his own.

It had been three days. Three days since his injury to his stomach that wraps now resided on. Three days since his team fought and three days since his team member fell. His grip tightened around the communicator in anger and frustration. There was nothing he could have done. She had saved his life. Dying. If it was not for her he would be dead right now.

He in all reality would have preferred that by now.

**To speak the words that I wished to say**

**To tell you the truths of truths**

Robin looked up and towered the sunset. The first sunset he had seen since he was injured three days before. His first sunset in many years without her by his side.

'Raven' he thought 'I'm sorry I was not strong enough.' He wished she was there sitting next to him watching the same sunset as he.

It was a bitter awakening a day after the accident. He was bruised and broken both physically and mentally. When he first woke up his friends were happy, injured, but happy. Something had been off though.

"_Where is Raven?" Robin asked eyes traveling around the room. Everyone fell silent and all looked from one person to another. "Where is Raven? He asked again worry evident in his voice._

_Beastboy was the first to move forward. "Raven she..." he stuttered sadly "She was badly hurt you know and…"_

"_She's dead Robin" Cyborg popped in saving Beastboy from the trouble of finishing. Starfire turned her head away in sadness as Beastboy held his head low._

"_She's dead? How? What happened?" Robin called as his heart started to beat faster and his breath became uneven. 'Dead how?' he thought as he began to have trouble breathing at this point. It was all too much to take in at once ad soon he found his world black._

**If only I had known**

Soon after he had woken up again and Cyborg was there to greet him. He explained everything that happened. Or at least what he knew. It hit him later on that day though. What had happened to her and what she had done. Why had she done it though?

_Robin dogged again the lasers that this new enemy had fired. He had called himself the sight. A person who could see another's move before hand. Or at least in theory that is what he could do. It was a weird name but he was a villain and like all villains he would be going down._

_Robin jumped into the air once more to get out of the way of the lasers. Just like any other time and jump he figured. Sight had attacked him though in mid jump with a laser to the stomach causing blood to start coming from the open wound._

_He held his stomach tight pulling weapons from his belt to try and keep this villain at bay. He looked at Sight not with fear but with bravery in his eyes. He knew none of his friends would reach him in time. All of them having their own battle to fight at the moment meant there was no hope for him. But if he was going to go down he would go down with a fight. _

_Sight brought a knife out "Poor Robin has finally met his match." He said baring the knife down._

_Robin closed his eyes tight reading for the pain but felt none of the blow. Maybe he was dead he thought. He opened his eyes and froze in shock. There stood Raven in front of him her arms spread out from her body trying to protect him. Then like nothing she started to fall to the ground first to her knees and then to her stomach as blood poured from her wounded shoulder._

**Maybe then you would still be here**

"_Raven!" Robin called as he tried to get to her. He had just reached her when Sight kicked him in the stomach sending him into a darkness he was sure he would never wake up from._

He just had what Cyborg had told him after he had blacked out. The team stopping Sight from killing him. Them taking him and Raven to the tower. Him nearly dying of blood loss but having been able to give him transfusions on time. Then Raven… Raven dying of blood loss from not being able to get transfusions.

**Maybe I would have told you how much I really cared**

It was so much to bear in one day.

Even as the days now turned into three it hurt. Why? That was his last question to her.

He bowed his head again as he thought again of her last moments fighting. Their last moments together before the mission to fight Sight.

He had yelled at her for some that was not, as it turned out, even her own fault. He felt like a loser, a horrible loser. Tears started to sting his eyes. He did not care though as they fell from his eyes down to his cheeks and onto the communicator he held still.

"Raven why? He asked hoping she would hear him somehow still. "Why did you have to die?" His voice cracked and broke as he spoke. He hurt in more ways than one physically ached from his wounds and mentally suffered from Raven's death.

**Maybe I would have even told you**

"I'm so sorry Raven

So sorry that I was not strong enough." The sun was starting to disappear on this third day. Beneath the horizon and down under the water.

"Raven I love you" He whispered to the air as the sun finally set.

**How much I really did love you**

"I'm so sorry Raven. That I never told you that I loved you to."

**To the end**


End file.
